wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Spamo Wrestling Federation
Spamo Wrestling Federation (SWF) - najbardziej dochodowa firma wrestlingowa w Spamo Wiki, założona przez braci MacSpamingów w 1912 roku. Oficjalnie zlikwidowana w 2018 po ataku na Spamo wróciła na Wszystko Ogułem i Iksde Wiki w tym samym roku Historia Wrestling, powstały w Spamo ok. roku 1889 ciężko się rozwijał. Areny walk były często prowizoryczne, a do wypadków dochodziło bardzo często. Ponadto niezbyt wielu było zafascynowanych oglądaniem ludiz rzucających siebie po macie. Bracia MacSpamingowie, widząc w nadal młodej dyscyplinie szansę na zysk, założyli SWF w 1912 pod nazwą Wrestling Alliance of Spam (WAS). Pierwsza oficjalna walka fundacji miała miejsce 3 lipca 1912 pomiędzy weteranem Spamers Wrestling Markiem Spamkiem i wschodzącą gwiazdą sportu Hurtem Samingiem. WAS podobnie jak cały wrestling Spamo ciężko się rozwijał, a Spamingowie ledwo łączyli koniec z końcem. W 1913 federacja miała zaledwie 20 wrestlerów. W 1915 firma MacSpamingów była na skraju bankructwa, a ci zdesperowani pozwolili największej firmie wrestlingowej World of Spam Wrestling się wykupić. WSW zmieniło nazwę na Championship Wrestling Spam i ustanowiła własne tytuły mistrzowskie. Nowopowstałe CWS miało się dobrze razem z całym wrestlingiem odkąd w latach 20 nastąpił boom na tę dziedzinę sportu. Przychodziło coraz więcej wrestlerów, ciągle się coś działo, a w 1935 WSW zobaczyło szansę w raczkującej jeszcze telewizji i zrobili pierwszy event Pay Per View w Spamo - Championship Slam, który obejrzało 20 tys ludzi. W 1955 prawnuk jednego ze MacSpammingów wiedząc o historii CWS wykupił za dużą kwotą fundację od WSW, które zaczęło się staczać w dół i zmienił jej nazwę na Spamo Wrestling Federation. Ustanowił on nowe tytuły, w tym te dla kobiet, które zaczęły mieć coraz większą rolę w wrestlingu, ustanowił 2 eventy Pay Per View - Royal Fight i Slamfest oraz 2 programy - Federation Wrestling jako flagowy i drugorzędny - United Wrestle. W 1958 ustanowiono grudniowe Pay Per View InterSpam World, czyli swoisty czas pokoju między państwami spamu, podczas którego walczyli wrestlerzy różnej narodowości spamowej. W 1960 wyszedł pierwszy odcinek pierwszego flagowego programu wrestlingowego SWF - Friday Main Event. Trwał on do 1967 W 1961 ustanowiono Pay Per View Championship Pursue, podczas którego wszystkie walki to były obrony mistrzostw W 1968 ustanowiono kolejny Pay Per View - Elimination Mania W 1966 wyszedł pierwszy odcinek All Spam Wrestling, flagowego programu SWF od 1967 do 1975 W 1971 ustanowiono letni Pay Per View SummerSmack W 1974 ustanowiono Pay Per View Troops Tribute, czyli galę dziejącą się w bazach wojskowych daleko od Spamo, podczas których wrestlerzy odwiedziali żołnierzy, którzy za darmo oglądali walki W 1977 do federacji doszedł Sulk Hug, który był największą atrakcją firmy do jego odejścia w 1990 W 1980 ustanowiono Pay Per View poświęcony nowemu rodzajowi walki w klatce - Bell on the Cell W 1975 wyszedł pierwszy odcinek Superslammers, flagowego programu SWF do 1991 W 1981 wyszedł pierwszy odcinek drugorzędnego programu Extreme Smax W latach 1986-1987 i 1993-1995 wydawano program Rookie Spamers Wrestling, który przedstawiał walki tej zależnej od SWF fundacji (RSW było dla niedoświadczonych wrestlerów którzy chcieli się doszkolić) W 1989 turniejowi King Ring poświęcono drugorzędne Pay Per View W 1988 wyszedł pierwszy odcinek flagowego programu SWF Rare - który leciał do końca fundacji W 1994 ustanowiono Pay Per View Money on the Ladder, w którym główną atrakcją był Ladder Match o walizkę której można użyć do darmowej walki z mistrzem świata. W 2004 program zniesiono na rzecz Brand War, ale wrócił w 2012. W latach 1996-2000 SWF przeżywało "Attitude Erę", z bardziej dorosłym contentem, większą akcją, feudami supergwiazd i dużą dozą humoru. Spowodowane było to walką SWF z Championship Entertaiment Wrestling, które zaczęło przebijać SWF w ratingach W 1997 ustanowiono Pay Per View Anexxion, polegający na tym, że w każdej chwili można pobić danego posiadacza mistrzostwa i odebrać mu je. Ten kto przetrwa z mistrzostwem całą galę, zachowuje je W 1998 wyszedł pierwszy odcinek drugorzędnego programu SWF - SmackUp W 2000 dorosłość SWF znacznie ograniczono, wrócono do 12+ contentu W 2002 Rookie Spamers Wrestling w końcu dostało stały program - New Stars Fights W 2004 zrobiono Brand Extension pomiędzy SmackUp i Rare. Od teraz obie brandy miały własne tytuły mistrzowskie i własnych wrestlerów Wraz z Brand Extension zrobiono nowe Pay Per View zwane Brand War, w którym wrestlerzy osobnych brandów walczyli ze sobą. W 2012 zaprzestano Brand Extension. Część tytułów mistrzowskich usunięto W 2018 federacja została oficjalnie zamknięta po ataku na Spamo ale wróciła niecałe 2 miesiące później na Wszystko Ogułem Od 1979 na temat SWF wyszło 65 gier Współpraca z Planetą Ziemią W 1988 wyszła gra o firmie pod tytułem SWF Wrestle War. Rok później, po tajemniczych negocjacjach astronautów Spamo z Segą, firma wydała Wrestle War już bez SWF w tytule na Ziemi. Jedyną zmianą poza tytułem było to, że firma w której dzieje się akcja gry, nie nazywa się już Spamo Wrestling Federation, a Sega Wrestling Federation. Negocjacje były tak tajemnicze i utrzymane w wielkim sekrecie, że tylko ci co mają wiedzieć wiedzą o tej współpracy. Lista mistrzostw *SWF World Championship - 1955- *SWF Heavyweight Championship - 1956- *SWF Extreme Championship - 2004-2012 *SWF Cruiserweight Championship - 1965- *SWF Light Championship - 2004-2012 *SWF Intercontinental Championship - 1959- *SWF Spamo Championship - 1955- *SWF Hardcore Championship - 1996- *SWF Tag Team Championship - 1955- *SWF Heavyweight Tag Team Championship - 2004-2012 *SWF Extreme Tag Team Championship - 2004-2012 *SWF Women Championship - 1955 *SWF Heavyweight Women Championship - 2004-2012 *SWF Women Tag Team Championship - 1955- *SWF Heavyweight Women Tag Team Championship - 2004-2012 *RSW Championship - 1985- *RSW Tag Team Championship - 1985- *RSW Women Championship - 1985- *RSW Women Tag Team Championship - 1985- Cardy Cardy, czyli to jak ważne są mistrzostwa Mężczyźni Top card *SWF World Championship *SWF Heavyweight championship (tylko w latach 2004-2012) *SWF Extreme Championship (tylko w latach 2004-2012) High card *SWF Heavyweight Championship (z wyjątkiem lat 2004-2012) Midcard *SWF Intercontinental Championship *SWF Spamo Championship *SWF Hardcore Championship Cruiser Card *SWF Cruiserweight Championship *SWF Light Championship (tylko w latach 2004-2012) Tag card *SWF Tag Team Championship *SWF Heavyweight Tag Championship (tylko w latach 2004-2012) *SWF Extreme Tag Championship (tylko w latach 2004-2012) Kobiety Top card *SWF Women Championship *SWF Heavyweight Women Championship (tylko w latach 2004-2012) Tag card *SWF Tag Women Championship *SWF Tag Heavyweight Women Championship (tylko w latach 2004-2012) RSW Top card *RSW Championship Tag card *RSW Tag Championship Women card *RSW Women Championship *RSW Women Tag Championship Lista Pay Per View *Slamfest - 1955- *Royal Fight - 1955- *Elimination Mania - 1968- *Bell on the Cell - 1980- *King Ring - 1989- *Anexxion - 1997- *Summer Smack - 1971- *Brand War - 2004- *Troops Tribute - 1974- *Championship Pursue - 1961- *Money on the Ladder - 1994-2004, 2012- *InterSpam World - 1958- *Wrestle War - specjalny PPV zorganizowany w 1988 zamiast Troops Tribute Lista programów *Federation Wrestling - 1955-1960 jako flagowy program, 1960-1971 jako drugorzędny program, 1996-2010 jako trzeciorzędny program *United Wrestle - 1955-1975 jako drugorzędny program, 1975-1999 jako trzeciorzędny program *Friday Main Event - 1960-1967 jako flagowy program, od 2003 jako trzeciorzędny program *All Spam Wrestling - 1966-1967 jako drugorzędny program, 1967-1975 jako flagowy program, 1975-1994 jako drugorzędny program, od 2009 trzeciorzędny program *Superslammers - 1975-1991 jako flagowy program, 1991-2000 jako drugorzędny program, od 2000 trzeciorzędny program *Rare - 1988-1991 jako drugorzędny program, od 1991 flagowy program *Rookie Spamers Wrestling - 1986-1987, potem 1993-1995 jako program dla nowych gwiazd *Extreme Smax - 1981-2004 jako drugorzędny program, 2004-2012 jako jeden z 3 flagowych programów, od 2012 drugorzędny program *Main Slam - od 1987 jako trzeciorzędny program *SmackUp - 1998-2004 jako drugorzędny program, 2004-2012 jako jeden z 3 flagowych programów, od 2012 drugorzędny program *New Stars Fights - od 2002 jako program dla nowych gwiazd *Highlight Wheel - od 1999 jako talkshow *VIP Couch - od 2007 jako talkshow *Total Whamen - od 2015 jako reality show "Ery" *The Beginning Era - 1912-1915 *The Slavery Era - 1915-1955 *The Rebirth Era - 1955-1977 *Sulkamania - 1977-1990 *New Generation - 1990-1996 *Attitude Era - 1996-2000 *Ruthless Attack - 2000-2009 *PG Era - 2009-2012 *Ragin Era - 2012- Kategoria:Firmy Kategoria:Spamo WIki